Modern day automotive vehicles include a diagnostic port, also known as an OBDII port. Various parameters regarding the vehicle are accessible from the diagnostic port. These parameters include odometer reading, fuel level and the like.
Currently, most vehicles cannot be unlocked by utilizing the diagnostic port. Consequently, to date, it has not been possible for a central station to remotely unlock vehicles at remote locations which may be miles away from the central station.
Modern vehicles also include a key fob having a mechanical button which, upon actuation, unlocks the vehicle. These key fobs, however, have only a very limited range, typically about 30 or 40 feet. Consequently, a central station cannot use the fobs to selectively unlock vehicles at more distant locations from the central station.
In many situations, however, such as vehicle rental fleets, it is desirable to not only read the vehicle parameters at a central station, but also to selectively unlock the vehicles from the central station. For example, a central station may automatically read the vehicle parameters once a vehicle enters a rental return lot in order to compute the rental charges.
In other situations, such as a vehicle share fleet, vehicles are parked after use in various locations. Thereafter, a user deciding to rent a vehicle contacts the base station which runs the fleet to determine the location of a nearby shared vehicle in the fleet. The base station determines the location of a nearby vehicle and conveys that information to the user.
Even though the base station may transmit the location of a nearby vehicle to the user, it is still necessary for the authorized user to obtain the keys necessary to operate the vehicle. Although the base station may read and provide certain data to the vehicle through the diagnostic port, at present most vehicles may not be unlocked through the diagnostic port.
Consequently, in these situations it has been necessary to provide or deliver the keys for the automotive vehicle to the authorized user or otherwise provide special access to the keys to the user.
In addition, vehicle check in at an automotive service center, such as dealership, is a labor intensive, and therefore costly, routine for the service center. Typically, the vehicle identification data, or VIN, is first manually obtained from the vehicle. This VIN is typically contained on a stamped plate visible through the windshield of the vehicle.
The service advisor then also obtains the odometer reading from the vehicle. Armed with both the VIN as well as the odometer reading, the service center advisor is able to obtain the recommended maintenance for the vehicle through maintenance manuals contained at the service center or, alternatively, through a manual look up on the Web.
The service center may also check to see whether any warranty repairs are also required for the vehicle. This is typically accomplished by reference to a warranty folder or binder also maintained at the service center or, alternatively, through a manual look up on the Web.
Since the above-described procedure for vehicle check in at an automotive service center is both labor intensive and time consuming, the vehicle check in adds significantly to the overall cost of automotive repairs performed on the vehicle.